Sweet Cheese
by iKyun
Summary: Monsta X Fanfiction. Wonho pulang ke apartemennya dengan disambut kecupan malu-malu dari Changkyun dan potongan cheese cake kesukaannya. [Wonho/I.M. WonKyun.]


**.: Sweet Cheese :.**

 **Shin Hoseok | Im Changkyun**

 **Story by iKyun**

* * *

 **Monsta X belongs to Starship Entertaiment**

 **.**

 **a/n:** bisa dibilang sekuelnya Taruhan Satu Minggu, tapi dibaca secara terpisah juga tidak masalah.

 **.**

 **warns:** au, boys love, typo, ooc.

don't like? don't read.

* * *

Wonho melangkah pelan-pelan melalui koridor bangunan apartemennya dengan gontai. Seraya menghembuskan napas berat untuk kesekiankalinya, Wonho melonggarkan dasi dan kerah kemejanya lelah. Hari-hari yang dijalaninya cukup berat belakangan ini, tapi selama Wonho masih berstatus sebagai pegawai masa percobaan, dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Beberapa teman-temannya justru masih menganggur dan Wonho seharusnya bersyukur tidak menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

Sampai di sudut koridor, Wonho mengeluarkan kunci apartemen dan membuka pintunya. Keadaan tidak berubah banyak semenjak dia lulus kuliah, bahkan Wonho tidak memilih apartemen baru yang mungkin lebih dekat dengan tempatnya bekerja. Satu hal yang sedikit berbeda adalah—

Wonho tersenyum tipis ketika melihat sepasang sepatu Changkyun di antara koleksi sepatu-sepatunya di dekat sana.

—terkadang ada Changkyun yang menyambutnya ketika pulang seusai bekerja. Wonho tahu bukan keputusan yang salah dengan memberikan kunci cadangan apartemennya pada Changkyun dan dia mulai menikmati hal itu.

Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, _di mana Changkyun_?

Wonho melepas sepatunya dan melangkah masuk. Biasanya Changkyun akan berlari ke pintu ketika mendengar Wonho memasukan kunci untuk membuka pintu. Tapi, kali ini dia tidak melakukan itu. Mungkin Changkyun sedang di kamar mandi, atau mungkin sedang sibuk di dapur. Atau—

"Changkyunnie?"

"Ah, _H-hyung_!"

— _atau_ , sebenarnya dia sedang berdiri di balik tembok dengan pipi yang memerah padam seolah malu sekali ketika Wonho memandanginya.

Wonho sendiri tidak bisa berkata-kata, terlebih karena penampilan Changkyun sekarang membuat akal sehatnya menguap begitu saja. Dia benar-benar telanjang, kecuali beberapa bagian tubuhnya tertutup apron putih yang berenda-renda. Changkyun versi seperti ini hanya muncul di mimpi basah Wonho dan dia tidak pernah mengira akan menghadapinya secara nyata sekarang.

"Ada apa denga—"

Kalimat Wonho terputus ketika Changkyun berjalan mendekat, berjinjit sedikit, dan mencium pipinya. Wonho benar-benar terkjut, rasanya seperti meleleh perlahan-lahan dari dalam, terutama ketika Changkyun menatapnya dengan wajah yang masih merona malu dan berujar tipis, "Selamat ulang tahun, Wonho- _hyung_."

Rasanya seperti tersambar petir, Wonho bahkan tidak ingat ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Banyak masalah dan pekerjaan di kantor ternyata benar-benar menyita perhatiannya. Wonho tiba-tiba memikirkan betapa belakangan ini dia pun jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan Changkyun. Tapi, sepertinya Changkyun bisa mengerti keadaannya sekarang.

"Ke-kenapa kau diam saja?" Changkyun berseru, melunturkan lamunan Wonho. Changkyun menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. "A-aku tahu ini ide buruk. Aku seharusnya tidak perlu mendengarkan Minhyuk- _hyung_!"

 _Minhyuk_? Wonho mengerutkan dahi. Sial. _Apa saja yang sudah si mesum-kurang-belaian itu ajarkan pada Changkyun_?

Wonho memandangi Changkyun lagi: dari atas ke bawah, dari bawah ke atas.

Oke, mungkin sebenarnya Wonho harus berterima kasih pada Minhyuk nanti.

"Hei, itu tidak buruk." Wonho tersenyum manis, berusaha menahan senyuman mesum keluar dari wajahnya. Ini semua bukan salahnya, penampilan Changkyun yang membuat Wonho ingin menodainya di tempat.

Wonho meraih tangan Changkyun, membungkuk, dan mencium punggung tangannya. " _Hyung_?" Changkyun memekik, Wonho tidak menjawab. Dia membalikkan tubuh Changkyun dan mengecup lembut punggungnya yang terbuka. Changkyun rasa wajahnya benar-benar panas, dia tidak bisa membayangkan sudah semerah apa.

Demi menghindari situasi canggung yang membuatnya semakin malu, Changkyun segera mendorong Wonho masuk ke ruang makan. "Se-sekarang ayo kita makan kue!"

Wonho hanya menurut. Mereka pun berjalan cepat menuju dapur tempat meja makan. Wonho sebenarnya tidak berharap banyak, tapi kenampakan seloyang _cheese cake_ dengan balutan krim kesukaannya di atas meja dapur benar-benar jauh di atas bayangannya.

"Woah, benar-benar kelihatan enak," Wonho menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan kue tersebut. "Terima kasih, Kyunnie," katanya.

Changkyun hanya berdiri di dekat sana seraya menunduk malu, "Sama-sama," katanya. "Aku tidak sempat membeli lilin, atau memilih kue yang lebih spesial dari ini. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak," Wonho menggeleng kecil. "Ini sudah lebih dari cukup," katanya. Wonho mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Changkyun, "Kau pasti kedinginan berpakaian seperti itu."

"Ah," Changkyun membalas. "Aku akan berganti pakaian dulu—"

"Eh, eh—tunggu. Bukan begitu maksudku!" Wonho segera menahan lengan Changkyun sebelum beranjak dari sana. "Duduk, sini," katanya, seraya menepuk-nepuk pangkuannya sendiri.

Lagi-lagi, wajah Changkyun memerah. "A-aku tidak mau!"

"Eh ..." Wonho membuat ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat. "Ini 'kan hari ulang tahunku, kau tidak mau mengabulkan permintaanku?"

"Ta-tapi ..."

"Ayolah, Changkyunnie."

Changkyun akhirnya menurut meskipun merah di wajahnya tidak kunjung menghilang. Wonho rasa dia menang banyak hari ini dan dia mulai berharap seharusnya dia berulang tahun setiap hari saja. Changkyun-nya tidak selalu _sejinak_ ini, _sih_.

Changkyun duduk di pangkuannya dan Wonho langsung memeluknya erat-erat. Wonho tersenyum tipis ketika merasakan Changkyun membalas pelukannya pelan-pelan. Melalui perpotongan leher dan bahu Changkyun, Wonho menghirup aroma tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Sesuatu dalam aroma itu membuatnya betah, seperti ada sesuatu yang manis dan hangat ketika Wonho menciumnya.

"Hei," Wonho melepaskan pelukannya, tapi tidak membuat jarak terlalu jauh di antara mereka. "Karena kau tidak membeli lilin, maka kau akan menjadi lilin ulang tahunnya, _sayang_."

"Hah?" Changkyun mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti. Wonho hanya tersenyun menanggapinya.

Wonho kembali memeluk Changkyun, mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Changkyun.

 _Dia meniup lilin ulang tahun_ —

Wonho meniup pelan telinga Changkyun, itu membuatnya geli. Tapi sesuatu pada napas Wonho selalu membuat Changkyun seakan meleleh perlahan-lahan dan itu membuatnya melemas seketika.

— _dan membuat harapan_.

Wonho berbisik pelan tepat di telinga Changkyun,

"Aku ingin menikah dengan Im Changkyun."

Mendengarnya, tatapan mata Changkyun melebar dan sesuatu yang hangat seperti menelusup ke dalam dadanya. Dia melempar tatapannya ke arah lain karena tatapan Wonho membuatnya benar-benar malu. "Kau seharusnya tidak membisikkan harapanmu, kau harus mengucapkannya dalam hati," Changkyun berujar.

"Hm? Tapi lilin ulang tahun yang satu ini bisa berubah warna jika aku mengucapkan harapanku," katanya, seraya mengelus pelipis Changkyun. Itu benar-benar memalukan dan Changkyun rasa wajahnya bisa meledak kapan saja.

Wonho tertawa kecil, "Ah, sial, ini benar-benar hari terbaik dalam hidupku," katanya, seraya mengambil pisau dan memotong kue di atas meja. "Berapa lama lagi kau lulus kuliah, Kyunnie? Aku akan melamarmu setelah kau lulus nanti."

"Aku tidak mau menghabiskan empat tahun kuliah Fisika hanya untuk menjadi pembantumu di dapur."

"Eh ... kau tidak hanya memasak di dapur."

"Ya ... apa lagi yang akan aku lakukan kalau aku menjadi istrim—?"

"Kau juga melayaniku di atas ranjang—aw!"

Seketika, kepala Wonho terasa pening karena Changkyun memukulnya kuat-kuat. Wonho memegangi kepalanya seraya mengaduh.

"Changkyunnie, bisakah kau sedikit saja lebih lembut untuk hari ulang tahunku? _Duh_ ," Wonho memijat pelan kepalanya.

"I-ini salahmu!" Changkyun melempar tatapannya ke arah lain.

Wonho tertawa melihat reaksi Changkyun, terkadang pukulan di kepalanya memang berbuah manis seperti sekarang. "Sini, suapan pertama kue ini untuk kekasihku yang manis," katanya, seraya menyodorkan potongan kue ke hadapan Changkyun.

Dengan ragu, Changkyun membuka mulutnya. Biasanya Changkyun tidak pernah mau kalau Wonho menyuapinya, tapi sepertinya hari ini spesial jadi Wonho tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja. Changkyun melahapnya, mengunyah, lalu menelan. Kue itu benar-benar enak dan senyuman Wonho padanya yang tidak kunjung pudar membuat Changkyun merasa bahagia.

Wonho mengambil potongan kedua untuk dirinya sendiri. "Wah, ini benar-benar enak," katanya seraya mengunyah. Wonho mengambil potongan berikutnya dengan cepat hingga tanpa sengaja potongan kue itu jatuh ... ke atas paha Changkyun.

"Uhh ..." Changkyun menggerutu, tidak sadar betapa _cheese cake_ dan paha mulusnya adalah kelemahan terbesar Wonho. "Itu sebabnya kau harus makan pelan-pelan, Hyu—ha ... ahh," Changkyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan ketika tanpa sadar dirinya mengeluarkan suara memalukan karena— _sial_ —Wonho memakan _cheese cake_ itu langsung dari pahanya.

Wonho menjilat permukaan paha Changkyun hingga tidak ada lagi krim tersisa di atasnya. Wonho menggigitnya gemas dan Changkyun tidak sanggup menahan desahan tipis tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Wonho tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu, sayang. Ada sesuatu yang jauh lebih manis dari pada kue," Wonho berujar seraya kembali mengangkat kepalanya, berhadapan dengan Changkyun. Changkyun tidak perlu membalasnya karena dia sudah tahu apa yang dimaksud Wonho dengan berkata seperti itu.

Changkyun merasakan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang ketika Wonho bergerak mendekat seraya meremas pahanya gemas. Namun, dia tetap diam saja dan membiarkan Wonho melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Wonho mencium Changkyun, mencumbunya lebih dalam sekian detik kemudian. Changkyun benar-benar terbuai, sekujur tubuhnya melemas. Wonho mengambil alih dirinya, tapi dia tidak keberatan. Changkyun bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan Wonho membawanya ke kamar tidur dan menurunkannya di atas ranjang.

"Tidak keberatan kalau aku mengambil waktu membaca bukumu malam ini, Changkyunnie?"

Wonho berujar setengah berbisik, Changkyun tidak bisa berpikir jernih untuk menjawab. Dia menggigit bibirnya dan mengangguk kecil, Wonho tersenyum menyeringai dan kembali menyentuhnya lagi.

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

haloo semuanyaaa. duh, akhirnya ada ide lagi untuk menulis wonkyun wkwk. padahal sekarang bukan ultah wonho, tapi tiba-tiba ada idenya begini yaudah biarin (plak) maafkan atas kemesuman tiada tara fanfik ini wkwk :"D dan saya tetap belum berani menulis sesuatu yang lebih dari itu haaha

ngomong-ngomong lagu shine forever bagus banget huhuu. wonho makin ganteng dan saya demen banget rambut mie changkyun bikin dia tambah gemesin (eaeaa)

okeei. terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang selalu kasih review untuk iKyun, ya~ seneng banget sumpah. bikin semangat menulis juga ehehe. di fanfik ini pun, kritik dan sarannya jangan sungkan ya, kawan! kamsahamnida~


End file.
